Seduction Week
by Ana.K.Lee
Summary: Harry's first week in the Glee Club could have been better ... but not sexier. (Song Fic, One Shot)


**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything blablabla ….

**AN:** This is a One Shot from a Harry Potter / Glee cross over Universe I have in my head. I've tried writing a chaptered fic about it but I ended up with less than one page after 3 hours so …

Sorry if my English isn't perfect but since I suck at my own language, there's no reason I should be any better at a foreign one. (For my defense, French is so annoyingly complicated -.-').

Anyway, I'm calling it "The British Guy" universe (which doesn't make much sense without the whole story but whatever). In this story, Harry (18 y o) has left (definitively) the wizarding world and now lives in Lima, Ohio. He is a senior at WMHS and joined the Glee club (season 3) after Mr Shue heard him sing in his car at the school's parking lot. This is the 2nd week of school and the first one with Harry as an active member.

**Important:** Go to my profile to find the links to the songs used.

_**Seduction week by Ana. K .Lee **_

Harry sat at the back of the choir room, thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. Today was his first day in the Glee club, and since he hasn't auditioned yet, no one seemed to like him very much. Rachel kept looking at him nervously, the disaster of Sugar's audition still fresh on her mind. Puck and Finn didn't even notice he was there. Mike and Tina were arguing and Kurt was talking nonstop to Blaine who was pretending to listen while looking at Harry every few seconds, though Harry had no idea why.

Finally, the rest of the group arrived. Artie rolled to his spot without even looking in Harry's way. Mercedes was barely looking where she was going, probably day dreaming about her boyfriend. Finally, Brittany and Santana walked in and soon after, so did Mr. Shue.

"So! Today, as you may have noticed, we are welcoming a new member in Glee club!"

"Mr. Shue! We can't let anyone join without auditioning!" Everyone agreed with Rachel's statement, the days of letting everyone in were over, Sugar proved that.

"Guys! I heard Harry sing, believe me, he's in." Everyone started to talk at the same time, Harry decided to act. "It's ok Mr. Shue; I have a song I worked on with the band last week." The silence that followed was impressive. It lasted 2 seconds. "He's British?" whispered Kurt as if he had been sent to heaven, Blaine looked at his boyfriend as if he had just betrayed him. "What band?" asked Rachel, who was starting to lose patience. After all, as lead singer, she should have a say in every decision made for the Club. To that question, the musicians (the same guys who come every time the Glee club asks, which is several times a week ) answered by coughing, very loudly.

"Ok everyone! Take a sit! Harry: the floor is yours"

Pleasureseeker By Skinny Machines (the links are on my profile)

_I am just a pleasureseeker, living for no higher cause.  
I am just a pleasureseeker, living for no higher cause.  
I'm a bubble in a stream, these whims and needs  
Direct and comfort me but I haven't had a rhythm, baby,  
Since it was taken from me._

_The engines fail and we go down.  
You're so sorry, everybody's sorry.  
We deserve no less than we desire.  
Do you dare me to go higher?_

_I was treading heavy water. You were sitting by the pool.  
I was treading heavy water. You were sitting by the pool.  
Fishes at my feet, visions above me,  
Crystal, visceral, all for you. You were with me for a minute only,  
Then you were weeping like a phony would._

_The engines fail and we go down.  
Baby and you're so sorry, everybody's sorry.  
We deserve no less than we desire.  
Do you dare me to go higher? Do you dare me to go?_

_The engines fail and we go down.  
You're so sorry, everybody's sorry.  
We deserve no less than we desire._

_You're so sorry, everybody's sorry.  
_

_It's not like you're the queen of hearts.  
You were the walrus from the start.  
I have a wire that can't be soldered.  
You're so sorry, everybody's sorry._

_The engines fail and we go down.  
You're so sorry, everybody's sorry.  
We deserve no less than we desire.  
Do you dare me to go higher?_

The song ended and everyone was silent. Harry's voice and that song were very different from their style. And most of them were now stuck with one thought: "Hot". Harry had rocked their little world of show tunes and old classics. And it got Mr. Shue thinking, which was always a dangerous sign. "Thank you Harry. Now I know exactly what we need for this week's assignment!" He said while getting up and starting to write on the board. When he was finished everyone could see that one word, the word that made this week one of the most awkward moments of Harry's life: "Seduction".

The next day, for some reason, Rachel decided to sing the cardigans' "Lovefool"; which wouldn't have been so awkward if she hadn't stared at Harry during the whole song. Of course Finn was now angry … at Harry. Next there was Kurt, who sang Heart's "Crazy on you", managing to look 50% of the time at his boyfriend, only look a few time at the British student and closing his eyes the rest of the time.

When he left the room, Harry barely had the time to walk 10 seconds before being dragged into an empty classroom. He found himself pressed against a wall by Finn Hudson with an angry looking Blaine Anderson at his side. "Stay away from my girlfriend." were the only words spoken by the tall teen before he left, letting go of Harry's collar… which Blaine took in his own hands the next second. He pressed Harry against the wall with his own body and said "Stay away from my boyfriend." trying to be as convincing as Finn, a difficult task without the teen's size and build. Harry then felt something he would have rather not. "You know Blaine…" he started, leaning forward, "…this would be a lot scarier …" their lips where almost touching, Blaine started to breathe harder "… If I couldn't feel your hard on against my thigh." he finished with a smug look before pushing the other teen away. When he opened the door, he found himself face to face with Kurt. "I'm sorry your boyfriend's an arse."

By Thursday, it was clear that the girls of glee club all had a crush on Harry. Finn was still glaring at him every chance he got while guarding Rachel like a stupid bodyguard. Blaine and Kurt where not speaking to each other and both avoided Harry like the plague. Santana had made a move on him every time she saw him (although it was more lust than anything else), Tina had yelled "Why can't you be more like Harry!" at Mike. Harry was still trying to figure out what exactly did Tina meant by that since they had never even talked. Brittany just came to him and asked if he wanted to have sex with her. He had been too chocked to answer, but she didn't seem to mind. Mercedes had stayed away from the whole thing, refusing to sing for the assignment since she didn't think it was appropriate.

Puck and his guitar took the stage that Thursday night. He clearly thought that Harry's predicament was a great laugh, and chose to make it worse by singing "If I were Gay" by Stephen Lynch.

_[insert Lyrics ... well Google them because you know, copyright and stuff ...]  
_

Even if a bit offended, Harry decided to take the song as a joke. Mr. Shue chose to have a "Talk" with Puck after Glee club about what was appropriate to sing in school or not.

Finally, on Friday, Harry decided to take the stage. They were at the auditorium and he was standing behind the microphone, not looking at anyone in particular. "So … This first week was a little … weird. I don't think I understood what everyone was … feeling. But anyway, since the assignment is seduction and there is someone in this room that I think is … well … the song says it all. There aren't a lot of lyrics but it's the sexiest song I know." He closed his eyes, Holding the microphone with one hand and stand with the other.

_Ten, kiss me on the lips  
Nine, run your fingers through my hair  
Eight, touch me, slowly (slowly)  
Seven, hold it  
Let's go staight to number one  
(number one, to number one)  
_

Eyes still closed, he moved his body slowly to the beat.

_Six, lips_

He licked his lips.

_Five, fingers_

He moves his hand up down on the stand.

_Four, play_

He finally opened his eyes, looking straight into Kurt's with a coy smile on his lips.

_Three, to number one  
(to number one, number one, to number one)  
_

Blaine was furious; Mr. Shue looked like he was going to cry of exasperation… And Kurt had died and gone to heaven.

_Kiss me on the lips  
Run your fingers through my hair  
Touch me  
Lets go straight to number one  
(to number one, number one)  
Slowly (to number one)_

_Touch And Go_  
_To number one_

Harry ended the song with a wink at Kurt, a smug smile at Blaine and finally, a look at Mr. Shue, trying to make him understand that next week : he should try something PG.


End file.
